Totems
The player can find different totems throughout the game. Depending on the choices made in the playthrough, these totems can give the player a brief glimpse of a potential future scenario. There are five different types of Totems based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies, with different colors correlating to different meanings. Totems There are five different types of Totems, based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies which they believed brought dreams and premonitions, with different colors correlating to different meanings. They can be found in game randomly, and being picked up and looking into them shows a glimpse into a future event, giving the player a chance to avoid or follow seen fate. Death If a player finds this, it foretells that their character in control can be possibly killed in the future. *'Death Totem #1 ''(Prologue) - 'Beth finds a totem in the prologue which foretells herself and Hannah falling to their deaths in a cave. *'Death Totem #2 (Chapter 5) - 'Matt finds this totem which foreshadows himself falling to his death of a cliff. *'Death Totem #3 (Chapter 5) - 'Mike finds this totem in the sanatorium. It foreshadows himself lighting up a lighter, triggering an explosion. *'Death Totem #4 (Chapter 4) - 'Chris can find this totem near the pig head. It foreshadows himself getting hung up by a screeching creature. *'Death Totem #5 (Chapter 7) - 'Emily will discover this totem which foreshadows her getting shot in the eye with a gun. *'Death Totem #6 (Chapter 9) - 'The last Death totem is found by Sam which foreshadows herself getting impaled by a Wendigo. Danger If a player finds this, it foretells that a character could experience dangerous, but not fatal events. *'Danger Totem #1 (Chapter 2) - 'Mike will find this totem near the generator. It depicts Ashley getting knocked unconscious by The Killer. *'Danger Totem #2 (Chapter 3) - 'Mike can also find this totem which gives a vision of a hoard of deer closing in. *'Danger Totem #3 (Chapter 7) - 'Emily also finds this totem depicting Mike almost getting attacked by a creature's arm. *'Danger Totem #4 (Chapter 9) - 'Mike finds this Danger Totem foretelling himself attacked by a Wendigo. *'Danger Totem #5 (Chapter 9) - 'Ashley will find this totem which depicts Josh turned into a Wendigo. *'Danger Totem #6 (Chapter 10) - 'Sam will find the last of all Totems which foretells a Wendigo leaping inside the lodge, and chasing the survivors. Loss If a player finds this, it foreshadows that their friends would experience tragic deaths. *'Loss Totem #1 (Chapter 2) - 'Once entered the lodge, Chris can find this totem which foreshadows Emily being incinerated by an explosion. *'Loss Totem #2 (Chapter 2) - 'Mike can also find this totem which foreshadows Jessica's body dropped onto an elevator shaft, jaw ripped off. *'Loss Totem #3 (Chapter 4) - 'Chris will find this totem which foreshadows Ashley decapitated, her head falls down onto the floor. *'Loss Totem #4 (Chapter 5) - 'Mike finds this totem in the Sanatorium which foreshadows Matt having his face smashed in by a Wendigo. *'Loss Totem #5 (Chapter 9) - 'Ashley or Chris (if he was left behind) find this totem which foreshadows Josh's head about to get crushed by a Wendigo. *'Loss Totem #6 (Chapter 10) - 'Jess or Matt will find the last Loss Totem which foreshadows Mike being incinerated by an explosion. Guidance If a player finds this, it gives visions for the player in order to make right decisions. *'Guidance Totem #1 (Chapter 1) - 'Sam finds the first totem which shows a bird landing and flying away from a table unharmed near Jessica and Mike during their snowball fight. *'Guidance Totem #2 (Chapter 2)- 'Chris can find this totem before following Josh. It foreshadows someone having their fingers amputated, or Matt can find it while searching for Emily's bag. *'Guidance Totem #3 (Chapter 3) - 'Mike will find this Totem showing a vision of Sam climbing up a stone wall down in the sewers. This is a hint for player in order to ensure Josh's survival in Chapter 10. By going to the left side of the water wheel, Sam will complete the "Important Discovery" butterfly effect, which will save Josh from getting killed. *'Guidance Totem #4 (Chapter 4) - 'Mike finds this Totem which depicts himself petting a wolf. *'Guidance Totem #5 (Chapter 5) - 'Matt finds this totem which visions Emily handing a flare gun to him. This is a hint for player in order to ensure Matt's survival, for Matt can be killed by The Wendigo later if he does not have a ''usable flare gun (Thus, this event might not ensure Matt's survival if he shoots it off depending on your earlier choice). *'Guidance Totem #6 ''(Chapter 6) - 'Emily finds this last Guidance Totem which visions Chris putting down a pistol onto a table. This is a hint for the player in order to ensure Chris's survival as shooting Ashley will make his relationship with Ashley drop to zero, and she will later refuse to open the door for him, thus killing him. Fortune If a player finds this, it depicts good outcomes of the character or their friends. *'Fortune Totem #1 (Chapter 2) - 'Mike will find this first Fortune Totem which gives a vision of Jessica waking up in a collapsed elevator shaft. *'Fortune Totem #2 (Chapter 5) - 'Mike can find this totem which gives a vision of Matt backing away from a banging door. *'Fortune Totem #3 (Chapter 5) - 'Matt finds this totem which depicts Ashley opening the door to let Chris in from a screeching creature. *'Fortune Totem #4 (Chapter 8) - 'Emily finds this down in the mines. It gives a vision of Mike about to shoot someone, but decided not to. *'Fortune Totem #5 (Chapter 10) - 'Sam finds this totem which depicts herself and all her friends survived after the explosion of the lodge. *'Fortune Totem #6 (Chapter 10) - 'Josh finds the last Fortune Totem showing a Wendigo walks closer to Sam who is not moving. Events Of The Past Throughout the game, the player must be observant to find all the totems. Each totem will unlock a piece of a short video, called Events Of The Past. If the player manages to find each and every totem, the puzzle will be completed midway through Chapter 10, and the complete video will be unlocked. In the video, The Stranger is heard talking about his grandfather, who, just like him, devoted his life to keeping the mountain safe from the Wendigos. He hunted them down and kept them contained, but there was one - the ''fiercest of them all, whom he could not defeat: The Makkapitew. He then explains how the miners were trapped within the mines during a cave-in, and thus resorted to murdering and devouring each other. It woke the curse again. Though after all those years, the Makkapitew still roamed free, out of his grasp. Until one night, when he was finally able to get him in his sight. Conveniently, this was the same night Hannah and Beth were out in the woods. The Makkapitew forced them off the cliff, eventually killing Beth. Despite his attempts, The Stranger could not save the twins. However, he could avenge them. And so he did, killing the Makkapitew with fire. The Makkapitew was dead - but not entirely: its spirit continued to roam the mountain again, waiting for a next victim to possess. Gallery TotemMenu.png|Totem menu, completed with all the found totems. Totem1.png|Sam finding a danger totem showing Wendigos invading the lodge. Totem2.png|Emily finds a death totem foreshadowing her gruesome death. Category:Objects Category:Game Mechanics